Those You've Known
by gimmeachancetofly
Summary: "Even though he's dead, he's not gone. He was a great friend, an awesome brother, a caring son, a loving boyfriend, a creative prankster, and so much more." Katie's speech at Fred's funeral. Written for the Tribute to Fred Weasley Challenge. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello! I've written this for the Tribute to Fred Weasley Challenge. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>It was here. The day I had been dreading for the past week. Fred's funeral.<p>

It was odd, how a way to pay our respects to someone so full of laughter and happiness could be so devoid of just that. I would never hear Fred laugh again. I'd never see him smile. Never see his eyes get that mischievous glint they got when he was planning a prank. He was gone.

I sat in my cold, hard chair; listening to Ginny recall her favorite memories of Fred. As the youngest Weasley finished her speech, I slowly rose. It was my turn to speak. I shakily walked to the podium, scared to face all these people, just as brokenhearted as I was.

"Um, hi," I began nervously. "F-Fred was… Fred was a lot of things. He was a prankster, a goofball, an idiot, a genius, and a complete moron sometimes. But most importantly, Fred was my best friend. We met on the train to Hogwarts at the start of my first year, his second. I was terrified, because I didn't know anyone."

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay Katherine, you can do this. Just get a little running start and go straight through the wall," my mother instructed me. I gripped the trolley carrying all of my school things and closed my eyes, afraid I would end up crashing when I ran for the wall.<em>

_Smoke was billowing from the scarlet train. I looked up at the sign above me. Platform 9 ¾. My mother appeared behind me, leading me closer to the train. After saying goodbye and hopping on the train, I froze. What was I supposed to do now? I didn't know any other witches or wizards my age. I opened the door to the first compartment I saw, hoping I'd find nice people in there._

_I found myself facing five people. A dark skinned boy with black dreadlocks, two girls with dark skin and black hair, one's braided and the other's long and wavy, and two redheaded twins. One of the twins looked at me curiously while the other stepped up and asked if I was starting my first year. All I could do was nod._

"_Well," he said, "How would you like to assist us with a little welcome-back- to-school prank?"_

_I grinned and nodded once more. I had a mischievous streak back home; I would fit in with this crowd nicely._

"_Great!" A grin spread across his face as well. "I'm Fred, by the way. Fred Weasley."_

_He held out his hand. I shook it._

"_Katie. Katie Bell."_

* * *

><p>"But Fred and I bonded instantly, and I knew I would be happy at Hogwarts as long as he was there. My second, third, and fourth year went by in a flurry of pranks, Quidditch, and laughter. In my fifth year, however, things changed. The Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts; meaning so was the Yule Ball. Fred asked one of my closest friends, and that was when I first felt jealousy."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're going to the Yule Ball with <em>who_?" I asked incredulously._

"_Fred!" Angelina answered. "I never really thought of him in that way, in fact I always thought he fancied you. But he asked me and I said yes!"_

_Fred and Angelina? I should've been happy for two of my best friends. But there was something inside of me that made me feel… icky. It was almost like – no. it couldn't be. Fred was my best friend, practically my brother. I didn't feel that way for him. I _couldn't _feel that way for him._

_I ended up going to the ball with George, just as friends. We had a fun time, but I still couldn't get my mind off Fred. I watched the way his whole face lit up when he smiled. The way he danced like an idiot, not caring who was watching. Then as he left Angelina to go get drinks, I knew what I had to do._

"_I'm going to get something to drink," I told George. "Do you want anything?"_

_He glanced over at the table with the drinks and a look of realization crossed his face. He gave me a knowing smile and shook his head. I walked over alone and as I was pouring myself a drink, a voice whispered in my ear._

"_Well, you clean up nice."_

"_Fred!" I nearly jumped from fright. As I turned around I felt a light blush creep its way up my cheeks. His eyes were roaming all over my body, taking in my dark blue dress. "Why are you here with Angelina?"_

_The question came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I just had to know. He look at me, a puzzled expression on his face._

"_It's just," I paused, unsure how I wanted to go about this. "I never really thought of you two as more than friends."_

"_Well, to tell you the truth, Katie." He leaned down closer, so his face was mere inches from mine. "She is just a friend to me. There was someone else I wanted to ask, but I was too scared."_

"_You? Too scared?" I asked. "Who is she?"_

"_I-I'm not telling you, Katie!"_

"_C'mon, Freddie!"_

"_Fine. She's younger than me. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue dress. She's a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and is standing right in front of me."_

_My mouth dropped open. It was _me_? I was afraid he was about to say something like, 'just kidding!' or 'gotcha!', but then his lips were on mine, and nothing else in the world mattered._

* * *

><p>"And it was that night, 24 December, 1994, that I found out two things. I was in love with Fred Weasley, and Fred Weasley was in love with me. Fred was my best friend, and even though h-he's d-dead, he's not gone. He was a great friend, an awesome brother, a caring son, a loving boyfriend, a creative prankster, and <em>so<em> much more. And I know, had he not died fighting for our freedom, he would've..."

I paused. Was this really how I wanted to tell everyone? A memory took over my mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Katie? What are you doing here? You have to go somewhere safe! I can't lose you!" Fred shouted over the noise of the battle.<em>

_"Fred, I-I have to tell you, just in case we- and I don't want to- and I'm sorry about- I need to tell you," I couldn't finish any of my sentences. All that was running through my mind was that this may be the last time I ever talk to Fred. I had to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. Instead, I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. His eyes went wide and I knew he understood._

_"Marry me, Katie."_

_"What?"_

_"After this is all over," he said, taking my hands in his. "Once we win this, marry me."_

_"I-" I began._

_"Fred!" A voice interrupted me. "Fred, help!"_

_Fred looked over to where Percy was attempting to take on two Death Eaters._

_"Go, Katie! Go to the Room of Requirement, Ginny's there." He started to run towards his brother, but first his kissed me, right in the middle of the battle. "I'll see you after, Katie, I promise."_

_And with that, he ran off towards Percy and I ran for the Room of Requirement. I heard crashes and yells behind me, and all I wanted to do was run back there and help Fred. But I kept on running until I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks._

_"No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"_

* * *

><p>I put my hand on my stomach, faced the crowd and said, "He would've been a great father."<p>

There were several gasps. Mrs. Weasley immediately broke down sobbing for the seventh time today. But George looked up at me with teary eyes, but a huge grin on his face.

"So, Fred," I continued, "If you can hear this, I'll never forget you. And I love you."

The tears that I had been forcing myself to hold back now fell silently as I walked back to my seat. As I walked past Mrs. Weasley, she stood up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. The words she whispered in my ear only made me cry harder.

"Welcome to the family, Katie."


End file.
